


golden

by aware



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Original Character(s), mentions of injury, part one is second person and two is a 3rd person character study kinda, very little editing so shrug whatever take this anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: You and Cayde were stuck together, and he cared deeply for you, not that he would ever admit that.Drabble Collection for my guardian and Cayde, unedited and written at 3am for your viewing pleasure.





	1. Weak

The fight had gone badly, and fast. Cayde seemed to be keeping up with the hordes of Fallen, but you, however, were having a few difficulties. You could barely hear each other over the screaming from the Thrall, rushing at you from every possible direction. You were low, slicing the enemies with your knife, trying to battle your way out. 

 

But, backup appeared. Not for you. Tens more enemies flooded into the area, Cayde firing off so many shots in the distance. You began to worry, your ghost’s ability was affected and you were uncertain of how this would turn out. 

 

A huge, hulking being stormed out of the portal. You swallowed, slowly reloading your hand cannon. Cayde stopped and looked over, suddenly aware of how ragged you looked, slowly backing into a corner. 

 

He shouted when the beast swiped at you,  knocking you a good ten metres into the wall behind. Your pistol clattered against the floor, and you lay still. A few seconds passed, the few where Cayde assumed you’d get back up again. You didn’t. 

 

He saw you try to rise, just ever so slightly. Your pistol was out of reach, and you stretched, pained gasps flooding Cayde’s comms. It was all he could hear. He couldn’t move. He had never considered the possibility of you dying. Taken aback, he just stood stock still, scared. 

 

A stray bullet caught your leg, and you screamed. Cayde ran. 

 

You vaguely remember bright light from Cayde’s direction, a few powerful gunshots echoing around the room. Explosions, the sounds of Fallen perishing, you couldn’t keep track of what was happening. 

 

You were bleeding. It was so alien to you, so odd. Your eyes were blurring with tears, or maybe you were going to pass out. Your head thumped back against the floor, warnings flashing inside your helmet. Your cloak was torn, your armour cracked, and you couldn’t feel one of your legs. 

 

It was quiet for a bit, you almost falling asleep on the ground, body pounding with pain. You heard footsteps scrambling, and a blurry Cayde appeared in front of your visor. 

 

“Hey,” he placed a strong hand on your shoulder, shaking a little. “You still here?” You try to nod but all you can do is raise a hand, flopping your arm onto Cayde’s side. He undos your helmet, and he stares a little at the fat tear tracks running down your face, the unadulterated fear in your eyes. 

 

He’s never been this worried, he thinks. He grasps at your hand, stroking your hair out of your face whilst he reassures you it’s gonna be okay. He sends out a distress beacon, and hopes they would be fast enough. 

 

You look like you’re gonna pass out, he notes, going by the unfocused look you have. There’s nothing he can do, but wait, clutching one of your hands in both of his, and hoping, dear god, he hopes you wake up. 

 

Zavala arrives with a fireteam, warlocks with healing rifts and titans with strong arms and shields to escort you back home, where you can hopefully recover. 

 

He decides not to mention the wrecked look in Cayde’s eyes, or the fact that he holsters your hand cannon in place of his own, the bright gold contrasting with the darkness of Cayde’s attire. 

 

You wake up at home. Your room at the tower, tucked in neatly like Ikora had made your bed while you were still in it. You blink groggily for a few seconds, not recognising what happened, when you notice the gloved hand wrapped tightly in your own. You instinctively squeeze. 

 

Cayde stirs a little from where he’s all but passed out on the side of your bed, but he doesn’t wake. Sighing, you vaguely note the dull pain in most of your body. Probably dosed up with a lot of warlock pain relief. 

 

Cayde wakes around an hour later, you watch him through half closed eyes. He hasn’t noticed your awakening yet. You smile ever so slightly as he squeezes your hand. You squeeze back. 

 

Finally looking at your face, he stares in shock at your open eyes and gentle smile on your face. Too tired for words, you pat the empty side of your bed, and Cayde crawls in, embarrassed. You lean into his shoulder a little (a lot). You hurt all over, and you were so entirely scared of what happened, but you had Cayde. You’ll be fine, in time. 


	2. Undress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person, less self insert and more OC. sorry

Cayde loved to watch her get ready. 

 

It wasn’t some perverted reason - not the fact he gets to see her body or whatever - but the way she does everything with such certainty and finality. Her chest piece was laced up with precision and practiced ease, the perfect tightness. Shoulder armour strapped down confidently over the long sleeved black undershirt. Shin guards always placed exactly where they should be, no hesitation. And that cloak - long, sweeping; deep shimmery black with the brightest gold tree emblazoned on it. The fur collar made her look like royalty, the hood dropping behind her. Her boots were always sturdy and clean, though Cayde can never recall her cleaning them. 

 

And that helmet. God, that helmet. Large snarling teeth jutted from the front, gold and menacing. It was like a nightmare. She always slicked back her hair into a bun, shaved side cut clean and never were there any flyaways. Jet black bangs never touched lower than her eyebrows. 

 

Her eyes were always determined. Strikingly bright orange against the rest of her, with big chunks of orange paint on the inner corners of her eyes. It was incredible. She was incredible. She was a soldier, through and through - no, more than that, a General, stoic and fair and braver than anyone Cayde has ever met. 

 

She was the deadliest Guardian the world had ever seen. No one could beat her in the Crucible. No enemy could beat her on the battlefield. People were rightly scared of her - a war machine with no off button. 

 

Equally, Cayde loved to see her undress. 

 

He knew that the way she readied herself was a strategy. If you dress like it’s the last time you’ll be able to, you’ll try harder to survive. She’s known defeat, and she’s known loss. Her off button is right here, in their apartment, alone in the quiet. 

 

It’s where she can be herself. 

 

She’s gentle and quiet but has a streak of self confidence that makes her stand up for herself. She’d never kill without reason, never attacks first, always looking, searching for a way to end everything without bloodshed. Brave, kind, and stoic. Gentle, silent and fair. Intelligent without arrogance.  

 

Undressing stripped away those layers of protection. The coldness, the ruthlessness, the deadliness. Wearing that armour seemed to call for that attitude. 

But her down to her underclothes with her hair down in bed, reading until she falls asleep, that’s her. She came from heartbreaking defeat to overwhelming victory. 

 

He loves all of her. 

 

He loves her when she wakes up crying with names on her lips that he doesn’t know, he loves her when she gets home from a mission and she tiredly smiles in relief, he loves her when she’s sleeping gently, he loves her in their passionate moments when she repeats his name like a mantra, he loves her when she wins convincingly in the Crucible every time she tries her hand at it. 

 

He loves her, completely, forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guardian has iron truage casque, qiao's care, the dragons shadow, dead end cure 2.1 and mantle of efrideet in golden trace shader if yall want specifics.

**Author's Note:**

> sksksksksksk sorry for All of this this is bad writing but whatever. keep it


End file.
